Wolverine
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Remember to include links to other pages on the wiki. 'Powers' Senses Wolvinerine possesses keen animal senses superior to many animals from hearing, smelling, sight and touch sensitivity. His sense of smell is so heighten that it is superior to Daredevil's own olfactory sense. He is able to use his senses in combination to give himself hyper awareness and detect unseen attacks or attackers allowing him to fight blind as well as anticipate attacks. Healing Factor Wolverine's healing factor is adaptive in nature in that it is continiously growing stronger and faster which each trauma inflicted on his person, injuries that would have taken him down years prior or even hours earlier would heal faster then the initial first time and even fail to put him down. Wolverine's healing factor is also partially based on his emotional state and adrenaline response which appears to push his healing factor into overdrive it is during his berserker rages when Wolverine's healing factor is operating at its peak. Wolverine's healing factor in combination with other factors has made him highly resistent if not outright immune to pressure point attacks on his person in part due to his extreme level of pain tolerance and dense muscle tissue but also due to his bodies ability to heal the attack near instantly and his bodies ability to adapt to the pressure point attack. Hyper Reflexes Wolverine possesses superhuman speed and reaction in part due to muscle memory honed through decades of martial arts training and his natural physiological mutation. His fighting speed has been enough to give Spiderman pause and doubt his own speed in the past when in battle with Wolverine. Berserker Rage Wolverine's Berserker Rage is the accumulated combat knowledge of a life time of training brought to bear on an instinctual level while regressing Wolverine's emotional state to that of a berserker killer ape while retaining his skills and the ability to make complex strategy decision within a compressed time frame. In this state Wolverine's feels no pain his healing factor goes into overdrive and he will not stop till he is either dead or defeated whatever threat he percieves. It takes a great deal of mental effort for Wolverine to regain control over his berserker rage which puts those around him in potential danger since the animal in him might see them as the enemy and attack them as well. Superhuman Strength Wolverine possesses superhuman strength due to his mutant physiology and adamantium bones which allows him to physically exert himself beyond the human and even his normal mutant limits. Wolverine's natural dense bones added with the adamantium allows Wolverine to lift objects that would otherwise stress, fracture or break his bones. His healing factor also removes any lactic acid allowing him to physically push his own naturally dense muscle limits without tiring while also repairing the muscle tissue under stress. Adamantium Wolverine does not possesses traditional adamantium but possesses Beta Adamantium which is a unique metal that only appears during the bonding process when interacting with Wolverine's healing factor and physiology. Beta Adamantium's unique property is that it has superior densile strength over True Adamantium making it harder to reach its breaking point although True adamantium itself is suppose to be indestructible. The secondary unique quality is that Beta adamantium is molecularly bonded to Wolverine's bones without inhibiting bone growth or function and it is not laced as many might believe. This unique molecular bonding allows the bones to heal and regenerate but also acts as a biological component replicating in the same way his organic bone molecules do. Wolverine possesses 105 lbs of Beta Adamantium and has had the metal bonded to him two times, once by the Weapon X project and the second time by Apoclypse himself when Wolverine had been stripped by of his adamantium by Magneto, Apoclypse rebonded the adamantium in order to turn Wolverine into his Horsemen of Death. It should be noted that Genesis Cable's adoptive son did attempt to bond Wolverine's bones with adamantium before Apocalypse's procedure by using Cyber's own Adamantium metal but failed and was killed by a feral Wolverine in the fail attempt which drove Wolverine into his primal animal state. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters